Look Out, Hogwarts!
by HalfBloodGryffindor
Summary: Everyone's favorite demigods are sent to Hogwarts in order to help teach wizards how to survive in the modern world.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lily Crites

Age: immortal, but appears to be 16

Parents: Amphitrite (goddess), Poseidon (god)

Status: goddess of the currents & tides

Looks: Long black hair, blue-green eyes, medium height, seahorse tattoo on her ankle

Friends: Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Travis, Conner, most people at camp

Enemies: Kronos, Gaea, monsters, Drew Tanaka, Clarisse La Rue, Hera, Aphrodite

Weapons: Sword (turns into a pen like Percy's), bow & arrows (turn into charms on a silver charm bracelet), dagger (same as bow & arrows)

BF: you'll see... )

Has the same powers as Percy

Personality: smart, funny, sweet, loyal, protective, DON'T MAKE HER MAD!

Additional:

Her fatal flaw is hubris, as well as loyalty.

She thinks of Sally as her adoptive mother, as she never really got to know her real mother, Amphitrite.

**A/N~ Okay, so I fixed a few things, made her seem a lot less Mary-Sue like, hopefully. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Meeting at the Big House

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was walking around in the woods, looking for something to kill. Hey, even goddesses can be ADHD sometimes.  
>Then I heard a sound behind me.<br>_hissss..._  
><em>Perfect. <em>I thought to myself, as a small smile crossed my lips. I turned around to see a giant scorpion coming at me.  
>"Oh, come on! I'd like at least a bit of a challenge." I whined, before tapping the dagger charms on my bracelet. Instantly, two 16-inch Celestial Bronze daggers appeared in my hands, and I attacked.<br>(section deleted due to violence that would make many readers want to barf for days)  
><em>Well that didn't take too long<em> I thought happily, then tensed as I heard more noise coming from behind me.  
>After a moment, I whirled around, daggers already slashing through the air. Before they could hit my target, though, a Stygian iron sword stopped the motion.<br>"Gods, Lily. Watch where you're aiming those things!" A familiar, exasperated voice said, and I blushed slightly.  
>"Sorry, Nico."<br>He laughed, and the sound sent shivers down my spine.  
>Fine, I'll admit it. I am in love with Nico di Angelo.<br>And the best part?  
>I smiled lazily as his hand came up to rest on my cheek, before pulling me into a sweet, passionate kiss.<br>He's in love with me, too.

After a minute or two, Nico pulled away.  
>"So why are you out here, anyway?" he asked me, and I blushed.<br>"I got bored." I said, and he smirked at my answer.  
>"Well then I'm glad that I came to find you." he said. "Chiron's got a quest for us." He said softly, and I laughed happily.<br>"Well then, LET'S GO, ALREADY!" I cried, dragging Nico along behind me.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Nico, wake up." I sang softly into his ear. It was the next day and he had to leave to go on his quest. "Nico, get up." I said again. Slowly, he rolled over and opened his eyes. "Hmm...? Am I in Elysium?" He murmured sleepily. "What? No, you're in the Hades cabin at camp." I said. "Are you sure?" he is awake now, "because I'm pretty sure that I'm looking at an angel." And with that, he pulled me on top of him, and we stared to kiss. I could hear my heart beat faster, as I felt his lips on mine. I pulled away, and said to him, "C'mon Nicky, you have to get up! Chiron said that you have to leave soon, or else you'll miss the train! Now GET UP!" I screamed as I pushed him off of the bed. Then I left the room so he could get ready. We had said our goodbyes last night, so he wouldn't have to see me cry when he left. A whole month without my Nicky, what am I going to do?

**Nico's P.O.V.**

After I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed the trunk that Hecate had made for me. It had my books, wand, and robes in it, along with some weapons, drachma, nectar, & ambrosia. Also, there were some pictures of Lily & I in there. Man, am I going to miss her! Chiron had told me the night before that I would need to shadow travel to Platform 9 3/4, at King's Cross Station. I knew it would take a lot of energy out of me, but I had gotten a lot of sleep the night before, so hopefully I will be fine. I concentrated, and the shadows gathered together in front of me, making a doorway to the station. I stepped thru, and immeadiately was hit by the sheer confusion of the place. Then, I realized that I had overstepped my limits, and passed out from exhaustion.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I had just walked through the barrier into Platform 9 3/4 with my dad & stepmother, when I felt something very familiar: a cold chill running down my spine, like the shadows in the room were spitting something out. I smirked, knowing that only one person could make that feeling happen, and watched for where all the shadows in the room were meeting. Then, just as I had expected, the one and only Nico Di Angelo popped out of the shadows. I had just enough time to wonder, "Why is Nico here?" when he collapsed. Frantically, I ran over to him, knowing that 3 other people would be doing the same. Sure enough, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigin got to him just as I did. We all looked at each other in confusion, until I said, "Luna, please get his trunk. Neville, Seamus, help me get him on the train and into an empty car. I don't know what Death Breath is doing here, but we have to take him with us." And with that, we carried him onto the train.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. "Ugh," I moaned. "Where am I?" I tried to get up, but I was still a bit too weak for that. As soon as I had spoken, the laughter stopped. Someone was laying me back down, and I heard a familiar voice saying, "Its ok, Nico. You passed out once you got to Platform 9 3/4. Here, eat this." I opened my mouth and someone put a small square of ambrosia in my mouth. It tasted like Aunt Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies, my favorite thing to eat. Once the ambrosia had finished its job, I sat up and opened my eyes to see 3 people that I had thought were dead. "Neville! Luna! Drakon! Seamus! What are you guys doing here?" "Nico, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Draco, especially once we get to Hogwarts." Draco growled at me. "Ok, fine", I said, too happy to see them to even care. "But what are you guys doing here? Especially you two," I said accusingly, "Annabeth thinks that her favorite little brother & sister are dead!" They all just grinned at me. Then Luna said, "Well you know that quest we went on 4 years ago. We're still on that quest. We were sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his friends." I started yelling, "No way! That's why I'm here, too! And Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Thalia, and Lily are all coming in a month. You two are going to be in _so_ much trouble when Annabeth sees you!" And with that, Neville, Seamus and I started laughing at the ridiculous looks on their faces. All 5 of us were laughing histerically, when all of a sudden, we heard from the hallway, "Luna? Neville? Seamus? Why on earth are you hanging out with Malfoy, of all people? And who is the new Death Eater?" We al stopped laughing at the same time, and turned to look at the door. Standing there were 3 people, 2 boys & a girl, who all had their sticks out and pointed at me. Then Luna said, in a daydream-like voice very different than her normal one, "Nico, meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, a.k.a. the Golden Trio."

**A/N ~ In this story, Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood are children of Athena, Neville Longbottom is a son of Demeter, and Seamus Finnigan is a son of Hermes. Please comment & rate my story, I would like to get 30 ratings/comments before I will write the next chapter. Oh, and since I forgot to say it earlier, here is the disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, Rick Riordan & J.K. Rowling do that. Only the story line and any OOCs are mine. If you steal them, Zeus will come down and smite you with his master bolt! *thunder rumbles ominously* Yay! This is my longest chapter so far!**


	4. Meeting the Golden Trio

**A/N ~ Anything in quotes & italics is said in Ancient Greek.**

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron, Hermione, and I had sat down in a car on the Hogwarts Express & were just talking, when all of a sudden we heard someone shout from the car behind us: "Luna! Neville! Drakon! Seamus! What are you guys doing here?" We all looked at each other, and then, wands out, went to go see what was going on. We just stood outside the door for a minute, listening to what they were saying, but we couldn't figure out much. Then we heard an unfamiliar voice say "...you guys are dead meat...". Once we heard that, I quickly tore open the car door to see the most unusual sight ever: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, & a boy who looked about our age with black hair, olive skin, and all-black clothes. They were all laughing hysterically, & it looked like they had known each other for a long time.

I raised my wand & pointed it at the Death Eater kid, & saw Hermione & Ron do the same. Once I had gotten my wits together, I said "Luna? Neville? Seamus? Why are you hanging out with Malfoy, of all people? And who is the new Death Eater?" Finally, they all noticed us, & their laughter died down. Then Luna said, "Meet Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, & Hermione Granger, a.k.a. the Golden Trio." The new kid laughed, & said something in a different language, **_"Really? You call those three the Golden Trio? That's an insult to the original Golden Trio, if you know what I mean." _**Then all 5 of them started cracking up.

I was starting to get mad, so I started to yell at the Death Eater kid: "Who are you? Its obvious that you're a Death Eater, but why are you here? It's obvious that Malfoy brought you with him, but why?" The kid just looked at me for a second, then started laughing again. "Seriously, man? Who would want to eat Thanatos? I mean, come on, that's disgusting!"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted. I was seriously mad now. I went over to the kid & grabbed the front of his shirt. That got him to shut up. Then I asked him "Who are you?" He just looked at me with this totally calm look on his face, and said "I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo. I'm an exchange student from America. Who are you?" I could hear Ron & Hermione's gasps of astonishment from behind me. I was a bit shocked, but then I realized he must just be playing dumb. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." "Ok. Hey, can you let go of my shirt now, please? And then can you stop spying on my friends & I? Thanks."

Totally embarrassed, we left. When we got back to our car, Ron immeadiately said, "He is totally a Death Eater, I mean, what else could he be? Right, Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione wasn't paying attention to Ron at all. I wonder what's up with her?

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_**"What was up with that? Are you sure they shouldn't be renamed the Annoying Trio? Or the Hostile Trio?" **_ I quipped. We all started laughing again, & then Neville looked out the window. "Hey guys, we should put on our robes, we'll be at the school in a couple of minutes."

**A/N~ Hey y'all, this is DaughterofAthenaAOE! In case you were wondering, the original Golden Trio reference is to either Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, or the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.**


	5. The Sorting Hat

Nico's P.O.V.

After they had all changed into their robes, I followed the rest of the demigods off of the train, until I heard someone calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' Years o'er 'ere!" I walked over to where the voice was coming from, & saw a giant. I would have drawn my stygian iron sword and run him through, but Chiron had told me about this Rubeus Hagrid beforehand. I walked up to him, & he said, "Why, 'ello there. Yer a bit bigger tan the firs' years are. Are you the exchange student?" When I nodded yes, he pointed to one of the boats & told me to get in. I paled, thinking that I would have to cross over Poseidon's domain. "Oh, schist!" **(A/N ~ don't you just love HoO references;))**

Slowly, I got into the boat, silently praying to every god & goddess that I could think of. Luckily, Uncle Poseidon was in a good mood, because he didn't drown me or send any sea monsters after me. Although some of the first years in the boat with me were looking at me weirdly, probably wondering why I was muttering, "Please don't kill me uncle, please, please don't kill me!" Then I just gave them my deluxe death glare, and they backed off. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes, we reached the shore. I jumped out of the boat & started kissing the ground, I was so happy to just be alive still! Then, we were all herded into a large dining room, which I later learned was called the Great Hall. There were around 200 kids at each of the 4 tables, & they were all staring at me. Then, following all of the little kids to the front of the room, I heard a very familiar voice call out, "When I call your name, please come to the front of the room, and you will then be sorted into your Houses." She then proceeded to call out the little kids' names, & would put a hat on their heads once they sat down on the stool next to her. The hat would then call out something: either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.

Finally, the lady got to my name on the list, & I could hear her give a little gasp of recognition. "Di Angelo, Nico!" Professor McGonagall briskly called out. I ran up the aisle to where she was standing, calling, "Aunt Minny!" Once I had finally gotten up to her, I gave her a big hug. Minerva McGonagall is our Greek teacher at Camp Half-Blood, and is a bit of a legend, being the only child of Athena to have brown hair. Aunt Minny smiled at me, saying "If it isn't my favorite nephew! I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts, Nico dear!" "Yep, I'm here on a job for Aunt Tate." "Well, then, lets get you sorted, alright?" Aunt Minny said with a grin. I sat down on the stool, for about 5 minutes, before the hat finally called out:

"WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS THIS? A SON OF -! BUT SO BRAVE! BETTER BE...GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione's P.O.V.

When Professor McGonagall called out Nico's name - or as I like to think of him, Mr. Devilishly Handsome - you could hear something different in her voice. Then the hottie himself came running up the aisle, his silky black locks shining in the candle light, with a gorgeous smile lighting up his already godly face. _Stop it, Hermione!_ I thought to myself.  
><em>You already have a crush on Ron, remember? <em>  
><em>But you can have a crush on more than one boy, can't you?<br>Well, I suppose you can...  
>Hah!<em>  
>So I went back to staring at his gorgeous figure. Once Nico was sorted into Gryffindor, all of the girls in the Great Hall were staring at him with lust, and the boys were staring at him with envy, Dumbledore began to speak. "As all of you have noticed, we have a new student from Mr. Brunner's School of Wizarding and Witchery in America. 5 other students from his school will be joining us in a month, &amp; they will be teaching a new class. They will be in 5th year."<br>Instantly, the wheels in my brain started turning. He was in our year(Yay!). What new subject would Nico & his friends be teaching? Why did the subject need 6 teachers? And most importantly, is Nico single? 


	6. First Class - Oh Joy!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

When we got to the classroom, everyone was already there waiting for us. Our first class period was with the Gryffindor & Slytherin 5th years. "Ok, everyone. We are going to start with just the basics - the 12 Olympian Gods." Then I noticed Hermione's hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" She put her hand down & said meanly, "Yes, I was wondering what your experience in teaching is. I mean, you are teenagers, not teachers! And furthermore, I am quite certain that I know more about Greek Mythology than you do! I have been studying it since I was 12!" She finished with a self-satisfied smile. I just laughed, & said, "Very well then, Miss Granger. I will give you a challenge. Each of us will ask you a question. You will write down your answers on a piece of paper. For every question you answer correctly, you will get to choose your prize. For every question you answer incorrectly, we will get to choose your punishment. Do you accept?" She nodded yes, & I added, "Anyone else who would like to try the challenge can. Just write down your answers on a piece of parchment." Once I had said that, Draco, Neville, & Seamus smirked & pulled out parchment & quills.

I started off the questions. "Who was the Greek god of death?" She snorted & started to say something, but I cut her off. "Miss Granger, since you consider yourself to be so clever, then why don't you use a quill to answer the questions like you were asked to?" She turned bright red, & stopped talking. Then the rest of us asked our questions.

Percy - "What is the product of a god & mortal called?" I laughed & told him off: "that's too easy, Seaweed Brain!" He just shrugged & gave me his classic smirk that always makes my heart melt.  
>Thalia - "How many maiden goddesses are there, &amp; what are their names?"<br>Nico - "Name all of the metals used in weaponry to kill monsters."  
>Rachel - "Who is the Greek god of prophecy, &amp; what method did he use?"<br>Finally, it was Lily's turn. "Who is the oldest Olympian god or goddess?"

After everyone who had tried our challenge was done writing their answers, Percy & Rachel collected the papers. Then, we just let them talk amongst themselves for the rest of the class, while we gossiped in Ancient Greek. After the Hermione incident, we didn't have any more problems for the rest of the day. 


	7. Hermione gets Served

Percy's P.O.V.

Today was the day! I know that Annabeth cannot wait another second for our first class period, when we would give the students back their papers. Let me tell you, for someone who was supposed to be a genius, Hermione Granger didn't do very good on our little challenge. Here's her paper:

1. Who was the Greek god of death? ~ Hades  
>2. What was it called when a muggle &amp; a god had a child together? ~ half-muggle<br>3. How many maiden goddesses were there, & what were their names? ~ 1; Artemis  
>4. Name all of the metals used in weaponry to kill monsters. ~ steel<br>5. Who was the god of prophecy, & what method did he use? ~ Apollo; the Oracle of Delphi  
>6. Who was the oldest Olympian godgoddess? ~ Hera **(A/N ~ Thanks to call me snuffles for this one!)**

The only one that she got right was the one about Apollo, which made Rachel happy, at least. But seriously? STEEL to kill monsters? As if. When Annabeth gave back their papers, Hermione flipped out on her. "THERE IS NO WAY I DID THIS BADLY! YOU MUST HAVE GRADED IT WRONG, OR INTENTIONALLY MESSED UP, BECAUSE YOU GAVE NEVILLE A 100%! THERE'S NO WAY THAT HE DID BETTER THAN ME!" Then to make matters even worse, Hermione made the worst mistake you can make while talking to a child of Athena, especially Annabeth. She got right in Annabeth's face, & hissed at her "You are nothing but a stupid blonde. _**"Crap!"**_ I swore to myself. I sent Draco a stay-out-of-it look, & ran over to help Thalia & Rachel restrain Annabeth. Hermione smirked. "It seems that I have hit a nerve." Then I got mad. "That's it! No one insults Annabeth & gets away with it! Twenty points from Gryffindor & detention! And be glad it isn't more! Oh, and just for the record, I'M the one who graded your paper, not Annabeth." Hermione's smug look faded, to be replaced by one of shock. It only got worse for her, though. Lily, my little sis, marched up to her & said, "Who's your Head of House, Miss Granger?" She looked down at her feet, & whispered, "Professor McGonagall." _Uh-Oh, she's dead meat_, I thought gleefully. Aunt Minny is Annabeth's big sister, & she _hates_ it when people pick on Annabeth. "Well then, take this to her, right now." Lily said coldly.

Hermione's P.O.V.

_The nerve of her! She obviously has Percy under some sort of spell, that's why he hasn't left her for me yet. That awful Lily girl must have poor Nico under her control, too! I have to do something about it! _I thought to myself furiously on my way to Professor McGonagall's office. When I got there, I knocked on the door & heard her call out, "Come in." I went in & handed her the note. McGonagall read it, her mouth drawing into a thinner & thinner line as she went. "Sit down, Miss Granger." she directed. I did, & she asked me, "What happened?" So I explained the whole situation to her. "I see. And do you have your paper with you?" I nodded yes, & handed it to her. After she read through it, Professor McGonagall looked at me & said, "Miss Granger, you were given the correct grade. The correct answers are:

1. Thanatos  
>2. demigod, half-blood, or godling<br>3. 3; Artemis, Athena, & Hestia (Hera had kids with Zeus)  
>4. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, &amp; Stygian Iron<br>5. Apollo; Oracle of Delphi  
>6. Aphrodite<p>

I just sat there with my mouth hanging open for a minute. Then Professor McGonagall said, "It says here that you also insulted one of the teachers. Who did you insult, & what did you say?" I gulped, & stuttered, "Umm, it was A-An-Annabeth, & I called her a dumb blonde." McGonagall looked stunned for a moment, then her nostrils flared out, & she gave me detention for a month, on top of the detention Percy - _swoon! _- gave me.

Once she was done, I went down for lunch, trying to figure out the best revenge plan. I don't care what happens, I will get my revenge on Annabeth, & I will get Nico for my own. Plus, there was something strange about those people... I just can't figure out what it is. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, my awesome readers!

As most of you probably know by this point, this story has been getting a lot of negativity. This was the very first story i had ever written, and i had been hoping people would like it. Apparently i was wrong. So i am ending this story, at least on this site. If you would like to read the rest of the story, it is on quotev, same title, with the author name DaughterofAthenaAOE. i will be continuing to write fanfiction, though.

Thank you.

HalfBloodGryffindor


End file.
